When the Sadist Girl falls
by almelynNekochan
Summary: (Lucy Ashley's Journal) ... I can always beat him... kick... and punch him.. As I tried to conceal what I feel.. But the fact remains the same... He made my life complete... From the first day I met him,the times that he dont even know that he saved me... For he's such an idiot, he didnt even realized... WHEN THIS SADIST GIRL FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM...
1. PROLOGUE

I am the SADIST...

the CRUEL..

the COLD-HEARTED, Lucy Ashley..

I'm the sadist girl...

YET

I fell in love with that coward FIREBALL

I can always tell him that, BUT

I'm afraid to LOSE him,to FALL

Trying to conceal this feelings of mine all this TIME

BUT how can I hide it...whenever his around I feel so SHY

BUT here comes this time when I cant hide it ANYMORE

will he be able to REACH what's in my HEART?

or will he just IGNORE it..

thinking of it as a prank

But no matter what HAPPENS i'm still here waiting for him to REALIZE...

WHY I AM LIKE THIS?

ENABLING MY HEART TO CONCEAL WHAT I FEEL?

that's because this only happens _**WHEN THIS SADIST GIRL FALLS... /3**_

**_A/N:_**

**_Do you like it? Please review =)_**


	2. Entry 1

Chapter 1: Realization

**Third Person's PoV**

Lucy Ashley is currently writing about her another perfectly ruined day at her journal...

**Wednesday, 9:30 pm**

Aaaaaarrgggghhhh!It's the third consecutive perfectly ruined day in my life! That Fireball is talking to me and asking questions about our next job when I actually said "I do". Can you believe it?! I Do! I mean, what the heck did I just said? He replied ," You do...what?" in a very questioned look making me blush. Because of that...I always ask myself, "Am i in some sort of a wedding ceremony to reply 'I do'?"

I also had this very uneasy feeling since that day...

**~FLASHBACK~ **(not included in Lucy Ashley's Journal,just a flashback)

"Give it back,punk!"Lucy yelled at the leader of some gang in have been making ruckus around the kingdom,so King Jellal requested Fairy Tail to give the gang some thrashing.

"so Miss,are you planning to fight us alone?" The leader of the gang said

"What are you talking about? I'm not alone. I have Natsu with me."Lucy replied

"So Natsu's his name ,huh? That Natsu with you is nothing more than a at him,he's trembling with fear. " the leader pointed at Natsu Dragion.

Natsu Dragion just stood in the corner not wanting to fight. His wheels was very far from them since they left them outside before they go to this warehouse.

"You think so? Come here,Fireball. Let's teach this guys a lesson" Lucy called but Natsu remained on the moving,as if afraid that if he does he'll be beaten by those guys.

" B-but I-I dont think i c-can fight them as g-good as you,L-Lucy" Natsu replied

"Idiot! Dont show them your weakness!"Lucy said as she glared angrily at Natsu who was now trembling with fear on Lucy.

"G-gomen,Lucy-chan" he said nearly tearing up

"Miss Lucy,you made your comrade 're such a bad girl,bad. You even call him your comrade even when you are always making him cry." The leader said mockingly

"B-but-" lucy said but interrupted by the leader

"No more buts, you made him cry. Maybe you could've beaten him if we weren't here" the leader said as if feeling sorry for natsu

"I-Its not true I-"

_"I didnt mean it"_

_"beating him like that..."_

_"Yelling at him"_

_"But is it truly me? I may beat him sometimes...no,everyday but I still see him as my nakama.I didnt even thought that one day,he may be angry with ,it truly is me that he can consider as his enemy"_

Those very words linger on Lucy Ashley's mind. Tears fell from her cheeks. Knowing that maybe Natsu will be angry at her by beating and yelling at him everyday.

Natsu stared at Lucy 's his very first time to see her cry. On his mind, he thought that nothing could make the very sadist and cruel girl cry. The leader and his comrades are obviously making fun of her as she slowly fall and crouched on her her ...

Natsu may be a coward but his mind is now working fast. He dont know what he's feeling by Lucy cry,but its as if his mind turned autopilot. He attacked the gang. Punching,kicking,part of him knew that he's just a scaredy cat,not strong and obviously has no chance in winning but all he think of is, couldn't stand someone making Lucy cry,even if those guys are far more dangerous than Lucy,herself. He's fighting neck-to-neck with the leader. He didnt know where this mysterious force from him came from but he is thanking it,for this unknown strength is the strength keeping him alive from the gang.

"So, you're not that coward anymore,eh?" the leader said. I just grinned and attacked him,making him fall on his feet. Natsu took a quick glance on Lucy,staring at him with disbelief that this boy can also fight,too. ...

But something's wrong,a member of the gang sneaked on Lucy's back,holding a metal club that he ought to knock Lucy unconscious. " Lucy!at your back!" Natsu yelled. Lucy turned to see what's at her back when the member aimed the club at her. She just moving even an inch,her face,panic-stricken.

Then, a thought came to Natsu's 's not going to dodge,Even if she will,she'll not be able to survive.

So,Natsu immediately turned his back from the enemy and ran to save her. "kill her!" natsu heard the leader's command to the member. He ran as fast as he can , holding his breath.

The man swayed the metal club and attacked Lucy...but it's too late. Too late for the man, for Natsu held Lucy ,bridal-style as he saved her. Lucy, still staring at him , questioned mouthed the words "how". Natsu grinned as Lucy pushed her back. "Stop grinning! As if I told you to save me" Lucy said as she stomped her feet.

"But we defeated the gang" Natsu said

"I could've defeated them myself" Lucy said grumpily as he turned his back from Natsu,walking outside. She just cant face Natsu with the blush on her face getting redder.

"Wait,Lucy-chan" He called as he walked next to me

"Arigato" Lucy muttered

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

...that he became my Knight-In-Shining-Armor. I feel very embarassed just seeing him. I dont know why but it's making me feel IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading this chap!**


	3. Entry 2

**Thursday, 9:00 PM**

Sigh, I don't know what's this I'm feeling right now... It's unexplainable!

The day started when I invited Erza Knightwalker to a mission since she's a new member to our guild (She joined us after taking the punishments of King Jellal). We discussed and got this mission about performing in this Theater Play in Yosubo Town in Edolas for 500, 000 Jewels. We also invited Fireball on this mission because I figured out that he's having money-shortage problems right now. Don't get me wrong, I DIDN'T invited him because of ...ummm... NOTHING IN PARTICULAR but I invited him because I want to help. It's not like I'm being kind to him or anything, but I just don't want people around me be in that situation. We left the guild at exactly 8:00 AM. Who knows that traveling to Yosubo Town could be this tiresome? I should've known better =_= . Since that Anima event and all the magic sucked out from here...I should'nt expect more. Anyway, when we arrived at the theater house ( or what it is called) a plump man wearing a violet afro wig greeted us. He told us that we will be casting in his recent play entitled, " The Prince and the Princess " , cliche' right? Though he says that the title is not cliche' and the story would be hard to portray since it is not cliche' . Damn, this man is always saying 'not cliche'' or 'definitely not cliche'' in his sentences. Yep, very weird enough and I got the feeling that if he would not shut up..I'm gonna punch his loud mouth.

After all the commotion and crying of Mr. Rabian ( the plump man in violet afro wig), regarding all of his epic-failed projects, he finally managed to give us instructions on what should we do and the mission we'll be taking to. Natsu would be taking the main role as Prince Charming, and Erza as the Princess. Well, Mr. Rabian didn't gave me any role but he said that there's another main role that will be taken by a big personality that suggested him to send this mission to Fairy Tail. Well, not doing anything is not bad at all, since I have nothing to do but to sleep and eat or stroll on the city. But it's kinda lonely too. Imagine, me all alone on this big town and strolling. That's a bit much, right? Anyway, next time maybe I'll ask Natsu or Erza on their free time to explore this town with me. Though, I think it would be impossible since those two are on the lead roles and that might make them a little busy on the rehearsals. Sigh, it's really lonely without Natsu to be stared- I mean, to be punched in my free time.

By the way, what is the feeling I felt earlier, when Natsu and Erza has been chosen as the main characters. Does it mean, that they are forming a love team? It's not like I care a lot, but since that event, my heart beated fast and I think there has also been an oxygen-shortage in my lungs because I can't breathe... ARRRGGGHHH! It's so frustrating not knowing what you're feeling!

**-Lucy Ashley **

**_P.S. Maybe I should try to visit a clinic or a hospital to check my health status. By what happened earlier, I think there's something wrong in my heart and maybe, I'm gonna have a heart attack anytime sooner._**


End file.
